


I would hella pay for that dude's mouth on my mouth

by InsanelyYours96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: “I’m offering to pay you. One hundred dollars. To kiss my creepy uncle.”





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a perfectly normal Tuesday, until Cora struts up to him and asks, “Would you kiss Peter if I gave you $100.00?"

"Uh?" Stiles glances around, because he’s pretty sure he’s being punked. "Is this some kind of trick question?"

Cora gives him the patented Hale eye roll and sigh, as though Stiles is being purposefully difficult. Though really, the only thing Stiles is being is ambushed. What kind of question was that?

“I’m offering to pay you. One hundred dollars. To kiss my creepy uncle.”

"Why though?”

Yeah, this was definitely a trick. Or a trap. A tricky trap, even. Still…

“I mean, I would _pay_ $100.00 to kiss Peter.”

Stiles blinks. Processes what he said. Blinks some more, and tries to ignore the heat he can feel gathering in his face. “Uh. I mean.”

Cora looks both extremely impressed and extremely judgemental. Stiles feels about the same, so fair enough. Might as well own it.

“Yeah, I said that. That happened.”

Cora snorts, waving a hand behind Stiles. “Guess you two have a lot to talk about, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck is with the response to this prompt-based drabble I spent like five minutes on? It's all down to the title, isn't it? 
> 
> It is. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and support. Here's a bit more, just 'cause.
> 
> Also: I know I changed the tense like a terrible, awful human being. But this was just going to be a reply to a particularly awesome comment before I decided I should just share it with everyone. So eh. Ignore it.

Stiles turned slowly, already dreading what he knew he would find.

Peter was standing not five feet away, a smirk pulling at the very lips Stiles had just admitted he would pay to kiss. 

God, okay. His face was going to explode from the blood rushing to it; no big deal. This entire thing had reeked of a set up, so of course he had just stepped right in it. 

Fucking Cora. 

"Hello, Stiles," Peter murmured, eyes roving over his face hungrily. His voice was off, stuck between sultry and... surprised?

Stiles didn't really get what was so surprising. Peter was very aware of his appearance, and thus his hotness. Stiles knew Peter primped and preened to maintain his looks, though he was fairly certain the werewolf would be just as attractive with bed head in an ill fitting t-shirt. (Maybe even more so, but Stiles really shouldn't imagine morning after Peter with the living article right in front of him.) 

"Uh, yeah, hi there," Stiles said, taking a very calculated and very large step back. Danger, danger, danger.

Peter prowled closer, quickly eating up the distance. Stiles gulped. Glanced back for help, but of course Cora was already gone.

Next time, he totally was not resuscitating her. 

"So," Peter said, and Stiles startled, jerking around. The werewolf was less than a foot away. A ruler would not fit between their bodies. 

For some reason, that detail was especially important in Stiles' jumbled mind, even though he had always hated the measuring segment of math class.

"So," Stiles said right back. Peter arched a brow at him and sighed, but it sounded fond, of all things.

"We would both pay a hundred dollars to be kissed by the other," he imparted casually. "Which implies interesting things about our morality, I suppose, but I'd rather skip that conversation and cut to the kissing." 

Wait,  _ what? _

Peter leaned forward slowly, eyes locked on Stiles'. 

If Stiles wanted, he had the time to pull back.

He didn't.


End file.
